Nigel Uno
Nigel Montgomery Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1, is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Nigel Uno stared as the main protagonist in his first big hit, Operation: GALACSIA. He went on a great galactic adventure and met several friends while in the GKND as he located the Seven Star Pieces of the legendary Star Rod. During his travels, he's been regretting his decision to come to GKND, and has desired to return. Eventually, Nigel learned that his Supreme Leader, Dimentia has been filling the Fountain of Dreams with negative energy using the sadness of his own, and the other operatives', friends, in order to gain the dark powers of the Star Rod once it's revived. Dimentia succeeded at becoming all-powerful, but was vanquished in the end by Numbuh 1 when he became powered by the Galaxia Sword. Nigel's next major appearance was in Operation: ANCESTOR, where his great-grandfather, Malladus Uno, the Demon King, returns to the overworld to begin another Demon War. Nigel and his friends traveled to the many treehouses to help take them back from the Demon Army. When Malladus Uno was revived, Nigel and friends journeyed to the Spirit World to have the power of light imbued into Grim's scythe. Nigel then wielded the Scythe of Light and clashed with Malladus, with his father and uncle by his side. They destroyed Malladus and ended the Demon War. When the demons then declared Nigel Uno their new ruler, Nigel entrusted the throne to Grim. Nextgen Series In the future, Nigel is married to Rachel McKenzie. Together, they have an older son named Chris, a second-oldest daughter named Aurora, and a youngest son named Cheren Uno. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Cheren is turned into a toy by Sugar, Nigel and Rachel have no memory of him; however, they question all the pictures of Cheren in their house. Nigel deduces this loss of memory being a result of the World Government's mysterious power, so he flies up to Mt. Mariejoa to confront the World Leaders. He meets The King and his associates and engages in battle with them. The King reveals his Octogan and his plan to trap all beings in his own Spirit World. Nigel merges with Malladus's spirit inside him and fights The King, but with the aid of the World Leaders, Nigel and Malladus are defeated. Daphne Anderson traps Nigel in her Gray Shadow, plucks the petals off his rose, and kills him. Malladus's spirit is taken away by King and sealed inside the Octogan. Later, Nigel's body is retrieved by Grim when he comes to Mariejoa. Nigel's shadow, however, was taken by Daphne. Nigel is later revived as an Inferius, using his father, Monty's body as the host. His Inferius is captured and contained by Viridi. In Seven Lights: The Last, Viridi brought Nigel and her other captured Inferi to the final attack on Casino Castle, with Davy Jones commanding them. Nigel told Jones that they were not his soldiers as he fought Lord English's minions in his dragon form. Nigel's soul was eventually freed and returned to the Spirit World, and because Rachel had already met her fate, his parents, Monty and Agatha would take the liberty of raising their kids. Battles *Nigel vs. Senior Citi-zombified Sector V. *Nigel vs. Chad Dickson. *Nigel vs. Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *Nigel and Ava vs. King Croacus IV. *Nigel, Ava, and Dib vs. Zim, GIR, Tak, and FIR. *GKND vs. Star Wolf. *Nigel vs. Katie. *Nigel vs. Darkrai II. *Nigel, Rachel, and Zim vs. Red and Purple. *Nigel vs. Dimentia. **Galaxia Nigel and Darkrai II vs. Nega Dimentia. *Nigel, Monty, and Father vs. Malladus Uno. *Nigel and Eva vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Nigel vs. Jeong-Jeong. *Nigel, Eva, Angie, and Rachel vs. Groudon. *Nigel, Rachel, Jagar, Dimentia, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Nigel, Dimentia, Kirby, and Death's Head vs. Magolor and Marx. *Sector V vs. Lucinda Talzin. *Nigel and Angie vs. Zuko and Toph. *Sector V and Team Spirit vs. Gruntilda and Rumpel Stiltskin. *Nigel and Zuko vs. Azula. *Nigel vs. Fire Spirit. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Nigel vs. the World Leaders. **Nigel vs. The King. *Assault on Casino Castle. Relationships Monty Uno Nigel is very close to his father, although he gets annoyed with him easily. When Monty was revealed to be Numbuh Zero, the two seem to have gotten closer. Sector V Nigel cares about his team dearly, and he loves to hang out with them. He was upset when he left them for GKND and has thought about them every day. Numbuh 10 Eva Roberts is Nigel's long-lost cousin. She likes to gossip about him, like Rainbow Monkey underwear, much to his chagrin, but they still get along pretty well. Benedict Uno Father is Nigel's uncle, and one of his worst enemies. Lizzie Devine Lizzie is Nigel's controlling ex-girlfriend. The two broke up, but they still remained good friends. Rachel T. McKenzie Rachel is Nigel's Supreme Leader. The two are very close, and even have secret crushes on each other. In the future, they are married and with kids. Harvey McKenzie Harvey is probably Nigel's biggest rival in the KND. Harvey is disgusted with the fact that his sister likes Nigel. Nolan York Nigel and Nolan have respect for each other, but they were enemies for a time. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Dimentia was Nigel's Supreme Galactic Leader. Nigel never liked her much at all, especially when she turned out to be evil. After Dimentia's reform, the two got along better. Grandfather Grandfather is Nigel's grandfather, and a bigger enemy than Father. Malladus Uno Malladus is Nigel's great-grandfather, and the Demon King, making Nigel a Demon Prince. He doesn't like his great-grandfather at all, as Malladus tries to manipulate Nigel to his side. Cheren, Aurora, and Chris Uno Cheren, Aurora, and Chris are Nigel's kids, from youngest to oldest. He seems closer to Chris, as the boy inherited his connection to Malladus. Despite this, Chris has sought training from Fanny Drilovsky, as he believed she was stronger than his dad, much to Nigel's dismay. Darkton Studios Continuity Darkton has announced he has "big plans" for Numbuh 1, courtesy of his role as part of Stop the GKND. In the meantime, he appears in nearly all the stories released so far, still the leader of Sector V. Of the major story arcs in the series, the so-called "Weirdos Arc" most prominently features him. He gets into conflict with Sector Y leader Thomas Autumns on a frequent basis, even when the latter is trying to be nice. Nigel can't stand Thomas, and regards his arrogance as his worst trait. He features heavily as the team's leader in Operation: WEIRDO, where he alone is the one to reveal the truth behind the brand new Delightful Destructive Machine: it's a toy and thus not a true threat. In Operation: DREAMS Nigel serves as one of two protagonists (the other being Numbuh 692), taking charge of the elite squadron trying to plant a recruitment idea into the head of Jeffery Mills. Notably, Numbuh 1 is the one to come up with the idea of planting the idea that his father would approve, and once he makes contact with Mills is the one to guide him throughout the adventure. Much like in Operation: WHITEHOUSE, Nigel can lucid dream to give himself superpowers, and DREAMS adds onto that that Nigel can also read in his dreams unimpeded. One story where he acts the most as main character is Operation: LIES. In this story, Nigel wakes up in the real world, not understanding what is happening to him, considering he fell asleep in the Treehouse but woke up in his own house. Nigel is further confused when he finds the Treehouse is just an ordinary kids' treehouse, and that none of the operatives he meets know anything about the Kids Next Door, though they do know him. A school incident with Fanny causes him to be sent to a social worker, where it is revealed that Nigel's entire life as a KND Operative was one big dream and he ended up being so lost in it he thought it was his real life. As such, Monty helps Nigel reconnect with the real world, in time for "Uncle Benny" to come over for dinner. However, when he remembers Benny is Benedict Uno aka Father, he "realizes" that Father is putting him in a fake world to try and put him out of commission. As such, Nigel, clearly becoming unhinged, attempts to murder Benny by dropping a bowling ball on his head. When he fails, he is dragged off by police officers to an unseen location, unseen because at that point it is revealed that the entire story up to that point was a nightmare Numbuh 1 was having, one which for a brief moment sends him into an existential crisis over what is real, one he quickly gets over. Numbuh 1 gets another big moment in Operation: GAMES, where he squares off against the villain Jack of Games, having lost both Numbuhs 4 and 5's souls to him, turned into poker chips. To get them back, Numbuh 1 challenges Jack to a game of We Didn't Playtest This At All. Before the game begins, Numbuh 1 proves the battle won't be easy, first by demonstrating another ability given to him in this continuity: the ability to read shuffled cards and tell them in order, along with any card's given direction in the game, where he deduces that if he were to try that time he would've had no chance of winning. He then proves he can see through Jack's cheating by spotting him second-dealing, then using a trick coin, a loaded die, and three non-wagered games of Rock Paper Scissors to force Jack to reveal his powers of supernatural luck. To counter this, Numbuh 1 changes the rules to a wager system, then has Numbuh 3 deal the cards to counteract Jack's good luck. By the end of the battle, Numbuh 1 has a lousy hand, which leads him to realize that Jack's powers of luck are so great, he can even convince Kuuki to deal cards the way he wants her to, which Jack capitalizes by revealing the Bomb Card hidden in Nigel's hand, playing the third of the game, then issuing a No Deal card while also revealing he has the last five points he needs to win the game. In response, Nigel makes his bet: a massive amount of chips revealed to be worth the entire Kids Next Door, forcing Jack to play his entire collection of poker chip souls to stay even. It is at that point Nigel reveals he, in addition to the bomb, has an Everyone Wins card in his deck, and sweats out Jack by making him worry if he'll chose the bomb or the Everyone Wins. In the end, Jack folds and his soul is turned into a poker chip, while all the souls he's collected are freed, including Numbuhs 4 and 5. A humorous stinger included in this episode shows Nigel "playing Solitaire" by shuffling cards and declaring the game lost or won, most often lost. Despite not being the main character of Operation: SISTERS, Numbuh 1 is an important part of that episode. Disguising himself as a teenager, Nigel travels to the reconstructed The Point in hopes of recruiting a Separatist Teenager in order to restore the aged-up Abby to childhood. Unfortunately, his disguise fails and he reverts to his kid form, where, flustered of the loss of subterfuge and the bouncer recognizing him, shouts his intentions out loud. Though he is told The Point is a "leave your conflict at the door" place, he attracts the attention of Katie Scheider, a Separatist who is very sympathetic to children. Katie takes her to her clubhouse, where Numbuh 1 meets the eccentric Drill Team, recruiting them to his side to fight Abby. When the fight turns sour, however, Nigel is the first to find out Abby never turned evil, and gave them the device used to change her into a teenager to reverse-engineer. ArthurEngine's universe Some Earth days after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Nigel had found out there was no Galactic Kids Next Door, but it turned out to be an actual Kids Next Door Splinter Cell. He found that Chad had been captured by them. Chad begged Nigel to not insert his booger into the Splinter Cell Code Module. After much consideration, Nigel decided not to, thinking about his family and friends. So Nigel took the module to Earth, and following a brief truce with his uncle, Father, Father destroyed the Splinter Cell Code Module. In addition, Nigel gave Father his pipe back, and his parents gave him a warm welcome home. A week after, he attended the Kids Next Door Choice Awards, and won the "Best Kids Next Door Operative of the year" award. Appearance Nigel has pale skin and a football-shaped bald head. He wears sun shades, a red sweater, grey shorts, and brown boots, which have built-in rockets. Gallery Charmander Numbuh 1.png|Numbuh 1 as a Charmander. Personality Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs." Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Rachel's Aria *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (Inferius, cameo) Phenonverse *Operation: REBOUND *Operation: OPPOSITE *Cold Reception Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Uno Family Category:GKND Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Firebenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmen Category:Europeans Category:Deceased Characters